deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Magolor
|-|Magolor= |-|With Master Crown= |-|Magolor Soul= |-|Magolor EX= |-|Magolor Soul EX= Magolor ' is the main antagonist and final boss of the video game, ''Kirby's Return to Dreamland. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Magolor vs Antasma * Magolor vs Bill Cipher * Bowser vs Magolor * '''Count Bleck vs. Magolor (Completed) * Magolor VS Demigra * Dimentio vs Magolor (Abandoned) * Flowey vs Magolor * Magolor VS Giygas * Magolor vs Marx (Abandoned) * Magolor VS Rosalina * Sans vs Magolor Battles Royale * Kirby's Soul Bosses Battle Royale (By Eficiente) With the Kirby-verse * Kirby-verse vs Dragon Ball-verse (Abandoned) 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 *Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Anti-Spiral (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) * Asriel Dreemurr (Undertale) * Goku Black * Master Hand (Super Smash Bros.) * Sailor Moon * Superman (DC) * Thanos (Marvel) * Whis (DBZ/DBS) History Not much is known about Magolor's past other than him living on Halcandra. The first that's known of him is when he stole the Lor Starcutter, used it to attack Landia, and attempted to steal the Master Crown. He lost this fight and ended up crashing in Dreamland. Kirby and his friends found Magolor & decided to help him fix his ship, unaware of his evil intentions. After fixing the Lor, Magolor takes Kirby and friends to Halcandra, where he has them fight and defeat Landia. After this, Magolor takes possession of the Master Crown and threatens to take control of the universe. With the help of Landia, Kirby and friends are able to defeat Magolor & destroy the Master Crown, resulting in Magolor being consigned to a dimension beyond time and space, though he escaped. After that, Magolor presumably stopped being evil. Death Battle Info Equipment Lor Starcutter File:Lor Starcutter.png|Lor Starcutter Lor Starcutter (Evil).png|Evil Lor Starcutter Lor Starcutter EX.png|Lor Starcutter EX The Lor Starcutter is a Halcandran spaceship that Magolor stole from Dangerous Dinner. Features * Travels at speeds faster than light ** Capable of travel through space and time to the point of time travel without being designed for that. (Here.) * Has a mind of its own and can fly by itself. Attacks * Can shoot dark star projectiles from its emblem. ** Can shoot up to 5 stars in a single shot. * Can throw its twin wings like boomerangs. ** Can aim at close range or long range. ** It can also throw both wings at once. * Can project its oars as spears and fire them at the enemy one at a time. * Can project a tornado from its mast. * Shoots blue orbs that fly straight. * Shoots red orbs that home in on the enemy. Lor EX * Does everything the regular Lor does. * Its stars are slightly bigger. * It its twin wings stay in the air longer. * Its tornado is longer. * Now also shoots yellow orbs that attack from the side. * Can also shoot its red and blue orbs at the same time. * It attacks faster than the old Lor. * Becomes more unpredictable. Abilities * Can surround itself in a force-field. * It can open inter-dimensional tunnels. Other * Can be summoned by Magolor through a portal. * Can be controlled by Magolor directly. * It'll lose its power source and its parts if it's damaged too heavily. Master Crown * Gives Magolor greater powers. * Has infinite power.(Here, むげん = infinite.) (Also established here) ** If Magolor is defeated, the crown crumbles releasing him unharmed. * Controls the Doomers. Base Magolor * Able to survive, move and escape from a dimension beyond space and time. (Here, and here the original Japanese text.) * Didn't survived the collapse of his dimension, just "turns into light and vanishes". Magolor powers * At least Immeasurable Speed. * Can take attacks from the sword of Meta Knight, which has infinite power. (むげん = infinite.) * In terms of magic, he seems to specialize in summoning enemies and objects. He can also create various types of large, slow moving fireballs and large orbs of electricity. * Can control the Lor's movements like a puppet * Fast enough to outpace Landia while flying backwards * Can create interdimensional portals * Can change his appearance at will * Can manipulate wind * Matter Manipulation * Bend the fabric of the Universe and use it as a weapon * Can remove Kirby's Copy Abilities with a simple incantation, though he only bothered doing this when fighting against Kirby's Super Abilities. * Can create wormholes to a greater extent. * Able to possess doomers, ''who were actually '''against' Magolor by stealing some of the energy spheres * High-dimension manipulating (possibly) * Advanced reality warping. * Can create a vacuum vortex, forcing Kirby to just outrun it. * Teleports all the time, making him harder to hit. * Spams projectiles. These projectiles took down all of Landia's bodies with one hit each. * Can shoot large rays. * Can create energy shields capable of holding back Kirby's normal arsenal. Magolor Soul powers * Space-time Manipulation * Likely ''Multiversal durability. * Has at least Immeasurable Speed * Nigh-Omnipotence (''due to advanced reality warping) * Advanced Reality warping * Scientikinesis (Matter and Reality manipulation relates here) * Levitation * Matter Manipulation * Spatial Manipulating * Resistance to black holes. * Summoning * Wormhole creation * Limitless stamina * Energy projection * Can create, change or alter reality * Can use the fabric of the universe as a weapon to kirby. * Could remove Kirby's Copy Abilities with a clap. Only felt the need to do this against Kirby's strongest abilities, however. * His vacuum vortex, now resembling a black hole, causes the entire battlefield to swirl. * His death rays can be used in conjunction with his portals to cover several areas of the battlefield at a time. * Can juggle stuff into existence, making them telekinetically home in on his enemies. * Often attacks by manipulating the dimension he's fighting in, such as by impaling or crushing with deadly void-stuff. * Dark versions of Kirby's Super Abilities. Their wide area of effect made most of them surprisingly difficult to avoid. * Could screw with his opponents' perception. Magolor EX * Same as Magolor but more powerful. * Superior a Landia EX who was established in another game to bring all his true power Magolor Soul EX * Same as Magolor Soul but more powerful. * Superior a Landia EX. Feats * Manipulated and tricked Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight and Bandana Dee to assist him to receive the Master Crown. * Survived a dimension collapsing in his base form. (He may have "disintegrated" before that, is unclear but he survived presumably without any damage.) * Can take attacks from the sword of Meta Knight, which contains infinite power, in all its forms except base.(むげん = infinite.) * Able to survive, move and escape from a dimension beyond space and time in his base form. **This would give him at least Immeasurable Speed. * He keeps up with the Lor Starcutter, a ship capable of travel through Space and Time to the point of Time Travel without being designed for that. * Magolor is a smooth talker. * Talented in building theme parks and attractions. ** He built several of those in different worlds. Faults * If the crown is destroyed he loses his power. * After losing his absolute power he lost his megalomania and decided to live in peace without desiring power (like this guy for a time). Gallery Sellermagolor.png|And now he sells things Magospeed.png|Evidence of his crazy speed feat. Magolor_in_the_dimension_beyond_space_and_time.png|Random drawing of Magolor in the dimension beyond space and time Lorspeed.png|Lor speed feat. Magolor swallowed by the infinite power of Master Crown.png|"Swallowed by the infinite power of Master Crown" Marxandmag.jpg|Marx and Magolor pranking Kirby Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Darkness Users Category:Final Boss Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Kirby Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pilots Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Possessed combatants Category:Reality Warpers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Shield Users Category:Space explorers Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Sword Wielders Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Void Users